Poker Face
by StunGun Millie
Summary: When 009 and 003 are walking at night, they save a young girl from some gunmen. But is she more then she appears to be? And who was that chasing her? Hey guys This is my first Cyborg 009 based story. It's a Detective ConanCase Closed Crossover.Hope You li
1. Prologue

Poker Face

Prologue

Unknown Visitor

A/N: Okay I haven't seen the whole Cyborg 009 series, just through the mythological gods and the time cyborgs. In fact, I haven't even seen Detective Conan/ Case Closed through when they meet Kazuha. Oh well, I'm just going to go on what I've seen and what I make up in my own head.

English to Japanese Names

Jimmy Kudo to Shinichi Kudo

Rachel Moore/Kudo to Ran Mori/Kudo

Katie Thompson/Hartwell to Kazuha Toyama/Hattori

Harley Hartwell to Heiji Hattori

And I don't know Kaito and the rest of the gang's English names so sorry. XD

The 2 cyborgs known as 003 and 009 were walking down the street in the early night. Everything was calm and at the moment everything was at peace. They had just defeated the mythological god cyborgs and everyone on the team was happy for the short break.

"I bet its nice being back home again Joe," 003 commented motioning with her hand around Tokyo.

"I never really realized how much I missed the old place. The last time we were here it was nothing but trouble when the whole team was actually together," 009 replied.

"But then we came back when some of the team split up," She said. The little ballerina tilted her head up to look at the sky, "It's almost hard to believe that so much has happened in the span of only 2 years."

"I just hope it's really over this time," the boy next to her said sneaking a peek at her. He was about to ask her a question when she suddenly stopped and looked behind her. "What is it Francoise?"

"I hear gunshots," she replied, "A girl is running away from 2 men in black with guns and they're shooting at her."

"What?! Well we better go see if she needs our help."

"She's coming this way," Francoise said.

009 looked toward the street to see a kid about 14 run past some people and run into the street. A shot rang out and the girl stumbled to the ground right in the middle of traffic. A car was heading straight for her. As the girl looked up her eyes widened as she ducked her head preparing for impact.

"Watch out!" Joe screamed and turned on his accelerator. He grabbed the girl off the street and brought her to the sidewalk. As the accelerator turned off, time went back to normal and the girl opened one eye to see what was taking the car so long to kill her. When she looked up at Joe she passed out.

003 was at his side in a moment looking at the girl. She had long black hair and Joe noticed that her eyes were a deep blue. She was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Is she alright?" 003 questioned.

"She passed out and I can feel blood coming from her back," Joe replied.

The 2 men in black who had been chasing the girl came up to the pair of them and demanded that they handed her over.

"Not on your life!" Joe said.

"Sorry you feel that way," one of the men said and pointed his gun at 003, "Give us the girl or blondie here dies."

009 did a spin kick and knocked the man off his feet. He and 003 took this opportunity to high tail it out of there and down a few back alleys.

"I think we lost them," 003 said through panted breaths.

"But why were they after her in the first place?" 009 asked, "She's so young. She couldn't have possibly done anything to make them desperate enough to want to kill her that they'd shoot in public."

"Did she wake up after you grabbed her?"

"For a split second," he replied, "But then she passed out again."

"Well, we should have Dr. Gilmore look at her and in the meantime, we can try and find out who she is," 003 said, "But we'll have to be careful going back to the Dolphin or else those creeps in black might come after us and try to kill her again."

The 2 cyborgs took the girl back to the Dolphin.

"009! 003, what happened?" 004 asked.

009 told them everything that had happened while Dr. Gilmore was treating her.

"How are we going to identify her?" 007 asked as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"Her fingerprints will do," 008 said, "If she's listed in the police data base then if we scan her fingerprint we should be able to access her file."

"Well she'll be alright for now. But you should see the scars on her body. For someone as young as she is, she sure has been in a lot of knife and gun fights" Dr. Gilmore said coming out of the operating room.

"She's so young," 003 said regretfully.

Owari!

Thanks for reading guys. I have to give credit to the one and only nut job Mystery Otaku! She helped me create a lot of characters and story plots that I'm using in this story. Please Review!


	2. Mysterious Girl's Idendity Revealed

Poker Face

Chapter One

Mysterious Girl's Identity Revealed

Dr. Gilmore did as 008 suggested and as hoped for, the girl's file came up on the screen.

"Yukina Irene Adler Kudo," Dr. Gilmore said.

"Kudo?!" 009 said incredulously, "This is the Kudo girl?"

"What are you talking about 009? Is Kudo a name you recognize?" 004 asked.

"I'll say so. Her father is a world famous detective Shinichi Kudo. If I remember right, her mother is a big shot lawyer named Ran," 009 replied, "The Kudo family is known all over Japan. Shinichi is called the Modern Day Sherlock Holmes of the Tokyo Police Force."

"Sounds like a wealthy family. It's possible that a family member of someone Shinichi put away trying to get back at him," Dr. Gilmore said, "Look at her medical history. She's definitely been in the hospital more then most kids."

"Dr. Gilmore, bring up her whole family's medical history. Let's see if they have the same medical pattern," 008 said. Dr. Gilmore did as asked.

"Looks like you were right 009. She is that detective's daughter. They all have a very long medical history and it seems something called the 'Black Organization' is after the whole family," he said.

"Usually police files aren't this through unless some kind of crime ring is after them," 008 said, "Look, they've got nicknames, grades, scars from top to bottom, friend's names and addresses. It's everything someone might need to identify a body."

"Who else is in her family Dr. Gilmore? Is it just her and her parents?" 007 asked.

"No, she has a younger brother named Conan Edogawa Kudo. He's 2 years younger then his sister but his med history is just as complex," Dr. Gilmore replied.

"Whoever this Black Org is, there sure are making a solid attempt to kill this family," 002 said, "Type in the names of her closest friends. See if it's the same for them."

Dr. Gilmore typed in the name of Yukina's best friend. "Alright, let's see, Kyo Hattori."

"Hattori to? Geez this girl knows a lot of famous people," 009 said.

"Who's Hattori?" 004 asked, "Another famous Tokyo detective?"

"Well he's almost as good as Shinichi at being a detective but he isn't from Tokyo, he's-"

"From Osaka," Yukina said, coming in the door and cutting 009 off. One hand was on her back over the aching bullet wound, "Kyo is Heiji Hattori's son. They've moved to Tokyo so they could be closer to my family and the Kurobas."

"You shouldn't even be out of bed Miss Kudo," Dr. Gilmore said, "003 will you please take her back to her room?"

"Of course," 003 said.

"I'm alright. I'm used to healing quickly. Thanks to the morphine you guys gave me I'm fine and please, call me Yuki," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay Yuki?" 003 asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuki replied. Everybody introduced themselves and shook her hand, "So how long have you guys been cyborgs?"

"It varies. So how long have you chased by this so called 'Black Org'?" 006 asked.

"All my life," Yuki replied, "They actually started coming after my dad before he and my mom where even dating."

"Why don't you tell us the whole story so we know what's going on," 005 asked.

"Okay. It all started before I was born so I'm just going just going to tell you what my dad told me. My dad was 17 at the time and he had promised to take my mom to an amusement park if she won the karate championship tournament which she easily won. Well it took awhile to fulfill that promise because even then my dad was recognized as a great detective. Well he finally made good of his word and when they were there, a murder was committed. My dad solved the case easily but he couldn't help noticing that there were 2 guys in black standing off on the side lines. Well, when they were leaving one of the men in black called Vodka ran past them," Yuki told them.

"His name is Vodka?!" 002 asked.

"It's a code name. Everyone in the Black Org has a codename that is an alcohol. But anyway, my dad followed Vodka, making up an excuse for my mom. My dad saw Vodka make a business deal from around the corner of a building. Gin, Vodka's partner, came up from behind my dad with a metal baseball bat and semi-knocked him out. They gave him an experimental pill that had yet to be tested on humans. It was supposed to kill you and leave no trace as to how you died. But instead it shrunk him ten years younger."

"Ten years younger?! You mean they created a fountain of youth by accident?!" Dr. Gilmore asked unbelievingly.

"Well they didn't," Yuki continued, "They got a scientist named Shiho Miyano to do it for them. But not before killing her big sister Akemi. Shiho didn't know the pill didn't work so she tried to commit suicide and shrunk. She found out about my dad and went after him. By that time my dad had moved in with my mom, making up the fake name Conan Edogawa."

"Which explains your little brother's name," 004 said.

"Yeah, well Shiho found my dad and explained she created the pill and called it Aptoxin 4969. She then moved in with our neighbor Dr. Hagase Agasa, who's an inventor. She then took up the name Haibara Ai. She immediately started working on a antidote for my dad. They eventually found one now my dad's back to normal but Ai decided to stay shrunk and start a new life. While he was Conan, Heiji Hattori found out and started helping. KID the Phantom Thief was the same way. That's basically it. My mom and dad got married, had me and Conan and the Black Org wants to kill us all because we know about them."

Owari!

Descent of the Shadows: Okay just a few things. I believe it was in the second episode that 009 picked up Dr. Gilmore using his accelerator. Yes, it affected him, and 001 told him not to do it again, but Dr. Gilmore was fine after awhile. And just so you'll hopefully keep reading, none of your ideas are going to happen. Yukina has her eye on a boy back home. Everything I described in this chapter took place in the Case Closed series; I'm just making it last longer and have my own characters and my own twists and ending.

Please keep reading and please review! Arigato!


	3. Undeniable Past

Poker Face

Chapter Two

Undeniable Past

After Yukina had told them what happened, Dr. Gilmore demanded that's she go back to the infirmary and rest. He also wanted a chance to talk to his friends about this new development.

"Well, this is a new twist. I don't know why anything surprises me anymore," 004 said, leaning back against the console.

"I don't know about this. There's something that she's hiding. Are you really sure we can trust her?" 002 asked.

"Well I suppose we don't have to," 006 said.

"But if what she says is true, then we may have another death merchant on our hands," 004 replied.

"I think we can trust her," 009 said, "besides, unless she was working for Black Ghost, which I highly doubt she is, what reason would she have to lie and what other reason would those guys in black be shooting at her?"

"I still think something isn't right," 002 said, in his usually agitated voice that he gets when something is bothering him.

"Well, why don't we just go to her parents and ask?" 003 suggested, "Then we can get the full details, and find out if she's telling the truth. Maybe we can help somehow."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," 009 said, "Let's just drop the girl off at her house and forget about it."

"What's wrong 009? I would think you especially would be happy to help," 004 said.

"It's nothing, let's just drop her off and then leave," 009 said walking out of the room and to his bedroom.

"What's gotten into him all of the sudden?" 006 asked.

"I don't know," 007 replied.

"Joe…" 003 whispered to herself.

"Why don't you go see what's wrong with him 003?" 004 said confidently, but at the same time worried about his leader.

"Why me?" 003 asked, turning to face him.

"Because you're the one he's closest to," 004 replied with a smirk.

003 blushed and went to see what was wrong with her secret crush. She arrived at the door to his room and slowly raised her hand to knock.

"009? May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, door's open," 009 replied from inside the room. 003 entered the room to see Joe sitting on his bed looking at his hands. "You came to see why I can't go back to Tokyo, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, I'm worried about you Joe," 003 said sitting on the bed beside him, "Will you please tell me why you can't go back?"

"Let's just say meeting up with a detective and a lawyer might not be what's best for me," 009 said.

"Why?"

"Well, when Black Ghost first captured me I was in a lot of trouble with the police," he responded.

"Why were you in trouble? I've never known you to do anything wrong," 003 said.

"You want the whole story? It's not pretty," 009 said looking up at her. When he saw 003 nod he stared at his hands again. "Well as you know I grew up in an orphanage that was run by a priest. What you don't know is that right before I was turned into a cyborg, the Father was murdered and the church was burned down." 003 gasped but he didn't look up at her and continued. "When I saw the church was on fire I went in looking for him and I saw his shadow getting stabbed by another shadow. I went to him and found a knife in his chest. Right as I pulled the knife out a fireman busted down the door and he saw me holding the knife. I was arrested and while on my way to the police station, the truck overturned. I ran and jumped over a cliff. The next thing I remember is briefly waking up in the Black Ghost operating room."

"That's horrible! You were just trying to save the person you loved and you were framed for his murder!" 003 said distressed.

"That's why I can't go to Yuki's house. I have a warrant out for my arrest."

"Don't worry Joe! I'm sure Yuki can get her mom to help you, not prosecute you!" 003 said confidently.


End file.
